Twist of Fate
by Destined Darkness
Summary: I was asked once, if I'd give my life for my brother, of course, I said yes, then I was asked if I would choose to save the world over saving him. I looked up and said "Yes, yes, I would, if there was absolutely no way to save both."


Hello all! Oooooppphhh! *trips over a stack of papers, sending her and it spiraling to the floor* Stupid papers!

So I've been away for a little... I do apologize and I hope for you Middle Earthlings, this is enough to say sorry, I've just been swamped with assessments and other school work and stuff and my inspiration welll... it went away :P But here's a little one shot. :D

Song I listened to whole writing this... well song I was listening to when I wrote most of it: Black Cat, Mayday Parade.

* * *

><p><em>Close up camera one<em>  
><em>The hero sings in this scene<em>  
><em>The boy that gets the girl gets to go home where they get married<em>  
><em>But stop the tape, <em>  
><em>The sunset still looks fake to me<em>  
><em>The hero looks like he can't breathe <em>  
><em>The damsel just left everything<em>

**Black Cat, Mayday Parade.**

I was asked once, if I'd give my life for my brother, of course, I said yes, then I was asked if I would choose to save the world over saving him. This question threw me and I debated it for a good few moments, and as I'd promised to tell the truth, I knew I had to be honest. I swallowed the guilt I felt at that moment and I looked up, into the eyes of my questioners and said, my voice strong and confident "Yes, yes, I would, if there was absolutely no way to save both."

But I've read stories; the hero _always _saves the world and the ones he loves, always. So, because of this, I didn't think I'd ever have to make that choice, I thought I'd never be put in that horrible situation, I thought wrong.

I thought wrong and because of that, I am now alone. Sometimes you have to sacrifice the things you love the most for the good of not just a few people, sometimes you have to give up what means the most to you so others can live, you'd give up your life to do it, if only your life could. But it can't and that's why you have to give up someone else's and this time… it was Elladan's.

The war was over, everything should have been fine now, the world should have started to heal, but it didn't, it wasn't, it was like the war had never been won, it was like we were still fighting for our lives every day of them. Things in Gondor settled down, Rohan flourished, the Shire healed, the elves left, 'part a few, my brother and I included, and the Edain settled down, but we remained and the earth remained tainted.

My brothers and I travelled to Mirkwood, where King Thranduil remained, bound to the forest; he had no will to leave. The king was overjoyed that his forest was green once more, but my brothers and I had been friends with his son for a long time, and they were very alike, and we'd known him awhile also, we could see there was sadness deep in his eyes, and it wasn't only sadness for his son. Time had been kind to him, as it always seemed to be with elves, he still looked the same as I'd ever seen him. Life was the thing that had not been kind and it was still being so horribly cruel.

Estel, being so unwilling to be a king, always so unwilling to rule, hated being away from his kingdom for long periods of time but he still loved hunting and just getting away, and Thranduil loved that too. The four of us went out hunting, it still saddens Thranduil that there continued to be wolves and a few orcs prowling his forest and so we hunted them.

It was a cruel twist of fate that took Elladan, Estel was, after all, the one with the deadly wolf's bite and yet he survived to tell the tale. The choice I was forced to make was not only about the world, I was forced to choose one brother over the other, my blood brother or my heart brother.

We were so close to all of us escaping, so, so close; it tears my heart out to know just how close, and yet… Elladan was still ripped off his horse and dragged into the underbrush and far away from me. I could hear his screams as he was taken away, I could hear him struggling and crying out as he tried to escape the teeth that had latched around him.

I am ashamed to say that I did not even try to track him down; I am ashamed to say I never even tried to find a body; I never actually tried to do anything. I remember a voice in my head screaming at me to find Elladan, screaming at me to save him and I ask myself why I didn't but then I remember Thranduil telling me that we had to get Estel back, had to because he was dying and he didn't have very long and then I remember realizing that if we lost Estel, everything would be lost, Arwen would fade and Legolas would sail, probably taking Gimli with him, and Eldarion would be crowned young, Gondor needs a king, that's why the next conscious thing I remember is racing back to Thranduil's Halls, Estel barely clinging to life, Thranduil leading the way.

Everything is a blur from that moment on, the only conscious thought I remember is "Where is Elladan? Why isn't he here? Estel needs him and he's not here! Where is Elladan?" every time I think that, I want to tear my own heart out, I want to scream to those on high, I just want to do something because I didn't do anything at the time that meant everything…

Estel's took everything to heart, blamed himself, as always, Thranduil blamed himself and I blamed it all on me, Arwen tried to tell us that we couldn't all fight for the right to claim it's our fault and that it was out of our hands and that we all will meet again, I try not to remind her that she gave that up to be with Estel, and I try very hard not to remind her that Estel will not meet father or Elladan again. I try very hard, but it hurts to realize that I'll have to lose them as well, why must everyone I love in my life be lost to me?

The hero always finds a way to save both the world and those he loves, I never seem to do both, it's one or the other, I'm not a hero, I never was, I never will be, it hurts to know this, it hurts, but it hurts more to know that, somehow, a part of me always knew I'd have to make a choice between the world or my brother, ever since that moment I answered that question…

_Close up camera two _  
><em>Cause the hero dies in this scene <em>  
><em>Your inspiration is the loss of absolutely everything<em>  
><em>And flashback on the girl<em>  
><em>As we montage every memory<em>  
><em>And we bleed out in the bathroom sink<em>  
><em>And we fade out as the soundtrack sings.<em>

**Black Cat, Mayday Parade**

* * *

><p>R&amp;R :D Other stories shoulds be updateds soon :P<p> 


End file.
